Can't you see
by letsgovote
Summary: A little confession drabble that i wrote to on my phone a while back. Darren turns up on Chris' doorstep and things progress from there.


_Just a little confession drabble that i wrote to on my phone a while back. Edited by the ever wonderful Chlo'Bow._

* * *

**Knock knock.**

Chris got up from his cream leather sofa to get the door. The door creaked as he opened it and in front of him was the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen. Darren was stood there with his signed guitar that Chris got him for his last birthday. He had his hair free and the biggest goofiest grin on his face. He had sweatpants on and a t-shirt that Chris was sure he had seen in an interview he did about 3 years ago. Chris hadn't realized he was practically ogling Darren until he coughed and Chris looked up into those pools of perfect hazelness. Darren blushed... actually blushed.

"Like what you see?" Darren spurted out trying to regain his composure because Chris looking at him like that had made is head spin...

"It's alright I suppose." Chris winked and giggled, managing to get back to his normal self pretty quickly. "Do you want to come in?"

"Nahh I thought I would just sit on the doorstep, play my guitar, and look cool."

"I'll take that as a yes" and Chris opened the door wider, but not before he had been pounced on by an unshaven hobbit.

"It's been too long, Chris" Darren giggled in Chris' ear

"Dare, It's been 2 days" Chris said, despite the fact he had missed Darren like hell the past few days.

"Indeed it has, which is far too long to go without a Harry Potter marathon with my best friend" Darren replied

"Was he busy then?"

"Yes sadly, so I guess I'll settle for you" Darren smiled and Chris's breath caught in his throat before he managed to smile back... a smile that was exclusively reserved for Darren. Chris had tried to tell himself so many times that he wasn't a little bit infatuated with Darren but the way Darren smiled, the way his laugh made Chris' stomach flip and the way his skin burnt every time Darren touched him said otherwise.

Darren had ran to the cupboard and was rummaging through Chris' massive selection of DVDs.

"Changed my mind. I want to watch Disney, specifically Mulan"

"Ohhh Darren you child, but you must be on my level because I'd been thinking that Disney would be perfect"

"Can you put it on, your DVD machine makes my brain hurt even when I do try and sweet-talk it into working" Chris skipped up to Darren and took the box from him. He went over to his massive DVD player which was one of the things he had treated himself too when he joined Glee.

Darren was stood behind him and was trying not to stare at Chris; he decided a conversation was needed.

"Have you seen next week's script yet?"

And that was all it took, they were back to themselves laughing and joking with each other. Both of them trying so hard to push their 'more than friendship' feelings to the back of their minds. Once the DVD was on, they curled up on the sofa with the drinks Darren had got when Chris was sorting out the movie. Chris had his head on Darren's chest and could hear his heart beat. It was slow and steady and made Chris relax. Darren's arm was wrapped round his shoulder and every now and again Darren would squeeze Chris' shoulder just to let him know that he was still there, despite the fact Chris could hear Darren's heart beat. They were both so content just being with each other. Darren hummed along to every song and when 'Make a Man Out of You' came on he began to sing it at the top of his lungs which meant that Chris was in hysterics for nearly 5 minutes, after Darren's little outburst they didn't concentrate on the film so much, they had both seen it so many times anyway. They made small talk and ended up talking about anything and everything. They ended up talking for hours after the film had finished. It ended up with Darren playing his guitar and Chris laughing at all the goofy songs Darren was making up. The moment was perfect and neither of them could remember being this happy. The conversation slowed but Darren still had his guitar on his lap, he picked it up, realizing what he should do now, or else he might never get the chance or have the balls to. He played the opening notes to one of his original songs.

_"I've seen his face_  
_I've heard his name_  
_I've lost my place and he's to blame,"_

Chris' heart skipped a beat, several actually. He caught Darren's eye and he saw something in them he had never noticed before, a beautiful glow directed straight at Chris.

_"and I can't stand it in_  
_When I'm staring in his eyes and he's not looking back_  
_It's aint a big surprise._"

He was imagining it. The man he had maybe, so slightly, started falling for; despite being told several times he was a very much straight, was defiantly not singing a love song to him.

_"I've heard music_  
_I've heard noise,_  
_I wish he could hear his voice,_  
_The way that I do_  
_When I go to sleep at night,_  
_And dream my life away_  
_But he's gone when I awake._  
_Chris, Chris"_

Chris' name rolled of Darren's tongue and Darren realized that he wanted this more than he had ever wanted something in his whole life.

_"Why can't you see,_  
_What you're doing to me?_  
_Chris Chris_  
_Why can't you see,_  
_What you're doing to me._

_The way his hair falls on his face, makes me wonder if he'll,_  
_ever see through my disguise, I'm under his spell._

_Everything is fallin', but I don't know where to land,_  
_Everyone knows who he is_  
_But he don't know who I am._

_Chris, Chris,_  
_Why can't you see,_  
_What you're doing to me._

_I've see you singin' on that stage,_  
_Looking like an angel and all I do is pray, (that maybe,)_  
_One day you'll hear my song and understand that all along_  
_There's something more that I'm trying to say, when I say._

_Chris, Chris,_  
_Why can't you see,_  
_What you're doing to me, (what you're doing to me,)_

_Chris._  
_Ooh when I say,_  
_Chris._  
_When I say,_  
_Why can't you see,_  
_What you're doing to me,_  
_What you're doing to me."_

Darren finished the song and looked straight up into Chris' beautiful eyes and saw there were tears streaming down Chris' perfect face.

"Dare, I... I..."

"Chris I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it's obvious you don't feel that way about me and now I've just made it awkward, I'm sor..." he was silenced by a soft hand over his mouth.

"Oh will you just shut up? Of course I feel that way you idiot, you are almost as oblivious as Blaine! Darren you are everything to me, I don't know where I would be without you. You help me keep my feet on the ground and you make my head spin and I... I ... I'm freakin' in love with you. Okay?" He moved his hand from Darren's mouth and managed to look into his eyes. The look he had seen when Darren was singing earlier, he knew what it was. It was love, unconditional love.

"I love you too, Chris, so much" Darren was sure of that more than had been of anything in his whole life. He moved closer to Chris and pulled him into a hug; it was so intimate and beautiful. They pulled back slightly and looked into each other's eyes. There was so much they needed to talk about but at that moment none of it seemed important

"I'm going to kiss you now" muttered Chris before moving forward placing his lips softly on Darren's.

It was the most innocent kiss ever but they both felt like they were about to explode with happiness and love. There were fireworks as Chris gently moved his lips over Darren's. It was perfect. Chris' lips felt soft and he tasted of diet coke and vanilla. The kiss was soft and gentle and not like the way Kurt and Blaine kiss, because neither of them were acting, this raw, passionate emotion. Chris pulled back and rested his forehead is Darren's. He was breathless and couldn't get enough air into his lungs. Darren's eyes slowly opened and looked deep into Chris'. Usually Chris hated making eye contact with people but with Darren it was different, it didn't bother him that it felt he was baring his soul because that is exactly what he wanted to do to Darren, amongst other things, but they could wait.

"Shit Chris I'm sorry."

"For what?" Panic set in as Chris thought that Darren was going to say it was all a mistake.

"Just sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, that I had to do it through song sorry it wasn't everything you deserve" Chris smiled, the confession had been perfect, and Darren was such a goofball.

"Hang on let me do this properly" Darren stood up and walked over to Chris. He reached out for Chris' hand and squeezed it.

"You take my breath away and I am now thinking maybe your lips should be an illegal drug because I seem to craving them" Darren licked his lips sub-consciously which turned Chris on so much, it was unreal. "But anyway, to me you are perfect, beautiful and just downright sexy so will you Christopher Paul Colfer do little old me the honor of being boyfriend?"

"Oh god yes" Chris muttered before pouncing on Darren and smashing their lips together once more.

* * *

_The song used in this is 'Sami' and it's a Darren Criss original, but obviously we changed Sami to Chris._

_Tell us what you think :)_

_Me (totallyawesomecolfer) and Chloe (darrensux) xoxo_


End file.
